Brian Finch
Brian Finch (25th July, 1936 - 27th June, 2007) was a BAFTA award-winning television screenwriter who penned 149 episodes of Coronation Street between January 1970 and July 1978 and a second stint in the role between January 1987 and January 1989, two of the episodes being co-written with Susan Pleat and Leslie Duxbury. Prior to beginning work as a script-writer on the programme, he was a regular contributor to TV Times with many articles on Coronation Street being credited to him in the 1960s. His other credits include episodes of The Tomorrow People, All Creatures Great and Small and Bergerac. Brian won a BAFTA for his work on the John Thaw drama Goodnight, Mister Tom. External links Independent Online Obituary Episodes written by Brian Finch 1970s 1970 (20 episodes) *Episode 944 (12th January 1970) *Episode 950 (2nd February 1970) *Episode 952 (9th February 1970) *Episode 963 (18th March 1970) *Episode 965 (25th March 1970) *Episode 971 (15th April 1970) *Episode 978 (11th May 1970) *Episode 982 (25th May 1970) *Episode 984 (29th June 1970) *Episode 987 (8th July 1970) (Co-written with Susan Pleat) *Episode 992 (27th July 1970) *Episode 995 (5th August 1970) *Episode 1005 (7th September 1970) *Episode 1009 (21st September 1970) *Episode 1015 (12th October 1970) *Episode 1020 (28th October 1970) *Episode 1026 (18th November 1970) (Co-written with Leslie Duxbury) *Episode 1030 (30th November 1970) *Episode 1033 (9th December 1970) *Episode 1038 (28th December 1970) 1971 (17 episodes) *Episode 1050 (8th February 1971) *Episode 1057 (3rd March 1971) *Episode 1061 (17th March 1971) *Episode 1064 (29th March 1971) *Episode 1071 (21st April 1971) *Episode 1077 (12th May 1971) *Episode 1083 (2nd June 1971) *Episode 1084 (7th June 1971) *Episode 1088 (21st June 1971) *Episode 1097 (21st July 1971) *Episode 1101 (4th August 1971) *Episode 1107 (25th August 1971) *Episode 1117 (29th September 1971) *Episode 1124 (25th October 1971) *Episode 1127 (3rd November 1971) *Episode 1133 (24th November 1971) *Episode 1138 (13th December 1971) 1972 (17 episodes) *Episode 1149 (19th January 1972) *Episode 1154 (7th February 1972) *Episode 1163 (8th March 1972) *Episode 1174 (17th April 1972) *Episode 1181 (10th May 1972) *Episode 1187 (31st May 1972) *Episode 1194 (26th June 1972) *Episode 1203 (26th July 1972) *Episode 1211 (23rd August 1972) *Episode 1218 (18th September 1972) *Episode 1219 (20th September 1972) *Episode 1220 (25th September 1972) *Episode 1227 (18th October 1972) *Episode 1230 (30th October 1972) *Episode 1231 (1st November 1972) *Episode 1236 (20th November 1972) *Episode 1246 (25th December 1972) 1973 (13 episodes) *Episode 1254 (22nd January 1973) *Episode 1263 (21st February 1973) *Episode 1266 (5th March 1973) *Episode 1277 (11th April 1973) *Episode 1279 (18th April 1973) *Episode 1285 (9th May 1973) *Episode 1294 (11th June 1973) *Episode 1297 (20th June 1973) *Episode 1310 (6th August 1973) *Episode 1328 (8th October 1973) *Episode 1333 (24th October 1973) *Episode 1339 (14th November 1973) *Episode 1346 (10th December 1973) 1974 (16 episodes) *Episode 1353 (2nd January 1974) *Episode 1360 (28th January 1974) *Episode 1367 (20th February 1974) *Episode 1375 (20th March 1974) *Episode 1379 (3rd April 1974) *Episode 1384 (22nd April 1974) *Episode 1385 (24th April 1974) *Episode 1400 (17th June 1974) *Episode 1407 (10th July 1974) *Episode 1413 (31st July 1974) *Episode 1420 (26th August 1974) *Episode 1430 (30th September 1974) *Episode 1436 (21st October 1974) *Episode 1442 (11th November 1974) *Episode 1447 (27th November 1974) *Episode 1450 (9th December 1974) 1975 (13 episodes) *Episode 1458 (8th January 1975) *Episode 1465 (3rd February 1975) *Episode 1469 (17th February 1975) *Episode 1476 (12th March 1975) *Episode 1497 (2nd June 1975) *Episode 1498 (4th June 1975) *Episode 1515 (23rd July 1975) *Episode 1516 (28th July 1975) *Episode 1523 (20th August 1975) *Episode 1528 (8th September 1975) *Episode 1547 (12th November 1975) *Episode 1557 (15th December 1975) *Episode 1558 (17th December 1975) 1976 (9 episodes) *Episode 1567 (21st January 1976) *Episode 1616 (12th July 1976) *Episode 1621 (28th July 1976) *Episode 1626 (16th August 1976) *Episode 1636 (20th September 1976) *Episode 1647 (27th October 1976) *Episode 1653 (17th November 1976) *Episode 1660 (13th December 1976) *Episode 1664 (27th December 1976) 1977 (13 episodes) *Episode 1671 (19th January 1977) *Episode 1679 (16th February 1977) *Episode 1680 (21st February 1977) *Episode 1691 (30th March 1977) *Episode 1697 (20th April 1977) *Episode 1699 (27th April 1977) *Episode 1704 (16th May 1977) *Episode 1713 (15th June 1977) *Episode 1730 (15th August 1977) *Episode 1735 (31st August 1977) *Episode 1757 (16th November 1977) *Episode 1760 (28th November 1977) *Episode 1769 (28th December 1977) 1978 (8 episodes) *Episode 1771 (4th January 1978) *Episode 1785 (22nd February 1978) *Episode 1789 (8th March 1978) *Episode 1799 (12th April 1978) *Episode 1805 (3rd May 1978) *Episode 1817 (14th June 1978) *Episode 1821 (28th June 1978) *Episode 1824 (10th July 1978) 1980s 1987 (9 episodes) *Episode 2693 (21st January 1987) *Episode 2706 (9th March 1987) *Episode 2709 (18th March 1987) *Episode 2725 (13th May 1987) *Episode 2726 (18th May 1987) *Episode 2754 (24th August 1987) *Episode 2761 (16th September 1987) *Episode 2776 (9th November 1987) *Episode 2792 (30th December 1987) 1988 (12 episodes) *Episode 2794 (6th January 1988) *Episode 2806 (17th February 1988) *Episode 2811 (7th March 1988) *Episode 2827 (2nd May 1988) *Episode 2829 (9th May 1988) *Episode 2840 (20th June 1988) *Episode 2849 (20th July 1988) *Episode 2856 (15th August 1988) *Episode 2867 (21st September 1988) *Episode 2878 (31st October 1988) *Episode 2884 (21st November 1988) *Episode 2892 (19th December 1988) 1989 (2 episodes) *Episode 2900 (11th January 1989) *Episode 2901 (16th January 1989) Category:Coronation Street writers